Nephlim in a mundane high school
by XXellabeecherXX
Summary: What will happen when the tmi gang have to go to a mundane high school under clave orders for a year will will they get straight As or will they run into a trap along the way . Lets see how everyone takes the new Clary and Simon . The jealousy is sky high. There is a huge turning point with alot of changes...
1. Clave Orders

A/N- **I had to put Max in this he will have a big enough role after school hours . He is now 13 and a younger version of Jace but a bit of a perv hahha**

Nephlim in a mundane high school

Chapter 1 – Clave Orders

JACES POV

Marsye seeing the mess in the library said 'Alright everyone sit down please' with a serious tone. _Not God_. 'Mars is everything alright ' I asked pulling Clary down onto my lap on the couch. She giggled because I grabed her just around her ribs ,she was extremely ticklish there , anywhere really. I looked back up at Marsye seeing her face she looked serious and stressed . 'yeah mom whats up? ' Issy said noticing her mom's face she knew there was something wrong . Alec, Magnus, Simon and Clary had stop talking and where all looking at Marsye .

'Well there is new orders sent out from the Clave. Every shadowhunter under 18 has to go to a mundane school for a year.'she said it as if it was a prerehersed speech. Knowing Marsye it probably was . I didnt care to much, but feeling Clary stiffen and Simon go green in the face I was sure it was bad . 'no way' Simon said getting up . Clary then got up and said 'Marsye please we cant go back ' in almost a whisper . _Yep it was bad_ . 'Im sorry ive tried but to no avale . I did make arangements so ye dont have to take certain classes and I also came up with cover stories for ye . I also rang the school telling them why you 'she said looking at Clary 'and Simon hadn't been attending school I said ye were doing private studies with these' she said pointing to the rest of us -Me' Alec, Magnus and Issy - 'Wait what school' issy asked

'St. Xavires' marsye said in response . 'No way !' Clary and simon screamed in unison . It would have been funny in any other situation but not now . _Now it was all serious_ . _Time for one of my snarky comments_ . I was just about to say something untill **RING RING RING** . First I thought it was my phone but then realised it was the office phone .Marsye turned and was about to close the door when alec asked 'when do we start? ' 'next week ' and with that she was gone out the door.

Clary sat back down next to me . 'Hey are you okay ?' I asked ' Yeah its just annoying. ' Clary said . I pulled her into a bear hug and placed a kiss in her hair . 'Hey do you want to go up the our room ' 'Sure' She said and took my hand . we walked out of the room and up the stairs .

CLARYS POV

We were lying down on our bed for about 10 miniutes until something dawned on me ; when we go to school all the girls will be all over Jace .CRAP what if he likes one of the other girls more than me . Stop Clary after everything ye have been threw with Sebastian and Valentine, Jace has said it over and over again that I am the only girl for him. That brought a smile to my face. Jace noticed and placed a kiss on my cheek. 'Jace?' I started but was cut off by his kisses. He started trailing kisses down my neck. I couldn't stand it but then he stopped-thank the angel-Wait what is he doing now. He started biting-gently- on my soft spot. I giggled and turned around and sat on his stomach. I started to place kisses in the same places but stopped right under his Adams apple –his soft spot- after I was satisfied that I left a bruise I pulled back to take a look at my work ,but my lips where trapped by his . It wasn't a very strong kiss more of a loving kiss, he is still scared he will hurt me. I didn't want soft I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he sat up but didn't leave my lips. The kisses were passionate now. Then Jace tickled me –OH GREAT- I thought . 'Jace STOPPP!' I said popping the 'p' , in-between giggles . 'What do you want me to do Clarissa' oh no he didn't call me by my full name. 'GAME ON HERONDALE !' I yelled and then licked his check. He hates that. 'ugghh! Your dead ! you hear me DEAD' Jace yelled. Oh crap run I thought . I made a dash for the door , I ran out into the hall only to run into Max . 'OWWh clary what was that for?' he called rubbing his head. 'sorry Max but I gotta run see ya later' I said. I started running for Issy's room jace wont think I went there . I hear Max talking to someone –oh no Jace Im dead meat- as if on cue Jace picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

'AHHH let me go Jace' I yelled

'Not a hope you have to be punished' he said and slapped my ass.

'OW Jace….hahahahaha' I couldn't stop laughing

'You found that funny did you? hmmm' he rubbed his chin in thought. I then noticed I had a full view of his ass. I slapped it and when he was in shock of what I just did I rolled forward and landed on the floor and ran for it.

 **A/N- hey guy this is the final draft sorry for the malfunction**

Love

Ella xxx


	2. Mall mishape

a/n – im really sorry for how short and badly written chapter 1 was my cap locks wasn't working and I cant edit on my ipad so no more ipad I will be doing well written (hopefuly) and I would love a few reviews . im not going to be one of thoses aouthers who keep asking but it would be lovely

love ye Ella xx

Chapter 2

Hello again

2 days later

ALECS-POV

They were all out buying stuff they needed for school . Alec and Magnus where in JD,s buying leather jackets when ,Alec's sensor went off and it was high, get jace was his first reation, then it was to put a glamor on . After making sure Magnus was safe he went to get the other shadow hunters . Luckly they were all together at the food court . They were ready in minutes .Thank the angle for how small serph blades handles could be made and the blade be the same size Alec thought as the all pulled out there blades . Now for the hunt . The plan was pretty standard Issy and Clary would be bait and Jace ,Simon and I would strike . Clary was the first to spot the demon first , though he wasn't alone he had three more smaller ones around him –well Alec was hoping it was a he it was hard to tell-they look as if they were half bat/dog/lizard/wolf all in one Alec had no idea what they where after Sebastian more and more demon types where being discovered .That was a side effect of them destroying edom by killing Sebastian .

Clary had waltzed over first pulling a note out of her bra and then winked .The demon read the note .

' _Claire -087223165 for a great time '_

She held out her hand and the demon took it she lead him over to the storage room where us 3 guys where hiding .

CLARYS-POV

UGGHH! . This demon is very clingy .He pushed her up against the door and started kissing her and pulling at her top she put one of her most impressive giggles and then reached behind her to grab her serph blade …it wasn't there oh crap did I drop it ? no I didn't . Then where is it . The demon started laughing then placing kisses down her jaw and stopped at her throat and he ..OH CRAP … she was about to push him off her and yell to Jace when her bit down .HARD. 'Ahhhh …Jace …my blade is gone ' she yelled with that the demon pulled back and realised her realising that she was a shadowhunter . She kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over . 'Clary are you okay ?' Jace ran over he put a hand to her neck but she didn't care about it now she wanted to kill the demon . She took one of Jaces many serph baldes and spun it expertly around in her hand and drove it into the demons chest . She watched as it curled in on itself , then hugged Jace .'Wow.. you will never not look sexy doing that ' she started to laugh then a fit of coughs and gagging came upon her 'oh crap her ill draw an israte on you show ' jace pulled out his stele and drew it expertly on her neck .'I hate seeing then get to kiss you ' 'trust me I hate it to ' then he pulled her into a kiss .'although I would love to stay here and kiss you all day issy has to bring in the next two remember ?' she said pulling back . He growled . ' did you just growl at me ' 'yep' he said poping the 'p' . After issy brought her two demons in and desposed of them they went to go find Magnus .


	3. Chapter 3 Rumors and lies

Chapter 3

'Rumours and Lies'

JACE'S POV

'Come on its time for dinner everyone' Izzy shouted up the institute 'AHH we are fine is I'm guessing what

You made is divine but I'm not eating it' I roared back with a very sarcastic tone in my voice. _Last time I ate her food I was getting sick in my toilet for 4 hours 4!_ 'I didn't make it Jace. Its Taki's take out' Izzy roared 'In that case I'm coming, did you get me Mu Shoo'.

* * *

After dinner, everyone broke off into pairs. Magnus-who has finally agreed to go to school with us but we all know it is to be with Alec ,they went to Alec's room doing Angel knows what , Issy and Simon went to Izzy's room doing most likely the same thing . I on the other hand went to find my red-head she wasn't around at dinner so I was a small bit worried about her. I went to her room, my room, the library, training room and even the music room but no sign of her. I went up to the green-house and saw her sitting with her back against an oak tree with her sketch pad in her lap. She was drawing what looked like a demon but I didn't know what type. She was in a daze so I got the idea to scare her. I walked carefully over trying not to step on a few twigs. Then I heard her laugh. I didn't know what to do when I heard her beautiful laugh. Had she heard me? But how? I did everything in the book.

'I can smell you' she stated in a matter-of-factly tone

'Smell. What?' I was dumfounded. She still hadn't turned around to me so I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She giggled. I love her giggle so much. She laid her head against my chest 'Ya I smelled you when you walked, you smell like Mu Shoo ' she asked my question ' Damn I thought I had you 'Nope a hope in hell ….' She trailed off. I noticed her drawing again and realised what it was it was a Mabus demon – the one that gives you nightmares - ' Why are you drawing that? ' I asked really worried for her, if she was getting nightmares from them it wasn't good ' Max asked me he wants to see if I am good enough of an artist to draw a Mabus' ' he does not know what is coming for him, you can draw very good but this looks like you put it into the page' 'I don't know if that was a compliment or not' 'what do you want it to be 'I started kissing her neck , I started giving her a hickey. 'mnnhh I don't know' uhh she is teasing me, she is not going to get away with that. I started to bit a small bit harder. She gave a small moan, but she tried to hide it so I gave her another hickey on her soft spot, she has to give in to this. She didn't 'GIRL you are killing me hear' I complained. 'well we can't have that now can we I don't want to kill you ahahahhahahahhahhahahahah' she started laughing uncontrollable 'yeah yeah very funny' 'it is' we were both silent for a while .

'Hey are you okay going back to the mundies tomorrow?' I asked

'I don't know really, I hated the idea at first, but to be honest I really want to see all ye act mundane that will be great' she giggled

'You have to help me with not killing them remember' I don't need to be expelled on the first day

'You won't kill anyone but I will if rumours start'

'Why would there be rumours?'

' if something new happens everyone knows about it seconds and then people change it to make it more interesting, it's like Chinas whispers' she yawned, I felt herself trying to wake herself up

'Common bed time' I picked her up in the bridal sweep.

We got changed and she curled up next to me, I started drawing circles on her back with my fingers. I've noticed myself doing it since we got back from Edom, first I was doing it to tell myself she was okay and that monster of a person, her brother wasn't going to get her. Now I'm doing it as a comfort for me and for her. We slept in each-other's arms and I couldn't help but think how a girl so beautiful picked me ….

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEEP

'NOPE nope I'm not getting up' Clary said pulling her pillow over her head, her voice still sounding sleepy 'Come on we don't have a choice, thought you said you wanted to see you old school' I said getting up. 'No you said that I said it was a hell hole' she said her voice muffled from the pillow. I couldn't help but laugh I got up to get dressed when something thumped me on the back of the head hard. 'Ooowwwee Clary!' 'HA'. She got up and went for a shower. I snuck in and took her towels and pjs.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

He didn't. He did. He took my stuff. ' Jace please give me my stuff back' 'I think you will have to come out and get them ' Jace please come on its cold' 'nope' I opened the door a crack . I see Jace sitting on the bed with my clothes in his lap. He is now fully dressed in a tight grey long sleeve jumper and black jeans. 'PLEASE give them back' ' I'm not keeping you coming and getting them back, I would say I'm not going to look but you and I both now that's not going to work' ' PERV' 'I'm not a pervert Max is if you could see him when he goes to pandemonium, a different girl every song' ' my my I wonder where he is getting that from, learning from the best he is' I said with so much sarcasm. 'I was not like that' Jace said coming over with my towel ' we have to hurry I forgot about time here' he said passing my stuff with a defeated look on himself. I got ready, I put on a tight pair of wash out denim jeans and one of my black tops that I wear to pandemonium. I want to show everyone who picked on me to see how much I have changed. I have a chest now and curves where you want them and now I have a mussel everywhere as well thanks to assays training. I did my makeup and went down for breakfast

* * *

A/N- heya so I edited this hope ye like it ...

Ella


	4. Chapter 4 Here we go

**A/N- Everyone who reviewed thanks so much and i know about my spelling and stuff but bare with me... Not as if this is in anyway a reason its just I didnt check sorry sorry sorry**

 **CHAPTER4**

 **NO ONES POV**

Izzy was wearing a tight white pencil skirt and a beautifully designed top that was in dark purple. That really complimented her dark hair and eyes. Simon was sitting down next to Izzy at the long table. He was wearing a navy gamers t with the 'made in Br**klyn' on it. HE was stuffing his mouth with bacon while trying to mutter something to Magnus and Alec. Alec was wearing his normal black clothes but with a grey beanie. Which was a great compliment to his not so stylish fashion sense. Magnus was wearing off on him in more ways than one. Magnus was wearing a pair of light blue Jeans and an orange and white striped V-neck.

Jace almost didn't let Clary leave the bedroom with what she picked to wear but she looked to god dammed sexy to make her take it off, but he was going to make sure no other guy got the same ideas he did when he looked at her. He would be keeping an extra eye on her today not that he wasn't going to do that anyway.

They were at the gates of the institute getting into Magnus's huge suv, it was like a small apartment in the inside. When they got to the hell hole they have to call school from today on. 'St. Xaires' they went to the office to sign in at all that stuff.

CLARYS POV

'UM ….hello I'm Clary Fray I went to school here a little over a year ago. I should still be on the register ….. Oh these have been registered but are new' I said over the desk. 'Okay hold on one sec' the secretary said and started typing something into the computer. ' okay Clarissa and Simon welcome back and welcome Jonathan, Alexander, Isabelle and Magnus' the lady said looking at the odd bunch. 'Ye all have the same classes right now, English Mr Cartwright' she hands all of us our timetables 'yere lockers and pin are on the back now get going don't be late' with that they left for their lockers Magnus has the first one, then Izzy's 3 down, then Simons 2 down, then Alec's 5 down then Jace's right beside it and then Clary's had one locker between hers and Jace's.

They walked into English -late- everyone stared. People where whispering about Simon and Clary, then Jace's hotness. 'Hello ye must be the new students but I remember Simon and Clary, how are ye? Actually why don't ye all tell use your full names, age and one hobby' Mr Cartwright said. Simon was about to say something but Magnus cut him off 'greetings my name is Magnus Bane and I'm 17 years old 'he winked at Alec 'and I love fashion' then Simon stepped forward 'Hey everyone I'm back, I'm Simon Lewis and I'm 17, I like video games, nothing's changed' Izzy stepped forward 'Hiya I'm Isabelle Lightwood, I'm 17, and I live for De… Combat training with my brothers' she covered up the demon part well. 'Hi I'm Alexander Lightwood but I like to be called Alec, I'm 17 and I like combat training but I'm better at archery' Jace sniggered at that Alec gave him a look that said 'shut up'. 'Hey guys I'm Clarissa Fairchild but I still want to be called Clary, I like combat training and art ….. I am 17'.' Hi Im Johnathan Herondale but call me Jace, I love combat training' Jace put his arm around my shoulder. Jace did his famous smirk and you can hear some girls swoon. 'Alright everyone ill pair ye into groups of 4 to talk about yere summer'

I was in a group with Sarah –the Queen bee- Mick-the jock-and Derek the perv. What a group I thought. 'How have you been Clar' Mick asked very flirtatious way 'fine and ye' she tried to change the subject. Sarah catching onto Mick's flirting gave him the death glare. 'Fine I went to Madrid blady blah, now Clary love tell me all the dets about that Jace guy. I mean is he single? I mean he is obviously like a brother to you right?' Sarah was rambling on but Clary hated the fact that anyone would say they were brother and sister. That was the hardest thing they went throw. When I snapped back from her daze Sarah was still rambling on 'WELL? 'She was finally done talking. I gulped then decided just to tell them. It wasn't anything big like right? Then why was it so hard to say? 'Well Jace and I are going out, not related'. They all looked at me with their jaws on the ground. I got so angry. 'Close yere mouths before ye catch flies' they did as they were told 'Is it that hard to think me and Jace are together?' I asked no one in particular, but I knew what they were thinking. YES.

Then the bell rang. Thank the angle. 'Wait everyone ye have to do a one page biography tonight' Mr Cartwright yells over the class. Jace strode over to me 'How in the name of the angle am I going to write one page bio on my mundane life. I mean I can't say I have died twice been possessed twice and have helped save the world single handily twice now can I?' I couldn't help but help giggle but then look around to see if anyone heard what Jace said nope no one. Then I realised he said 'single handily'…. 'Excuse me single handily, technically I saved the world twice I mean you were dead for one of them times…' I trailed off remembering that ….the light fading from his eyes. STOP. Don't think about that. He kissed my cheek. I blushed almost the same colour as my hair 'Jace no PDA in school I don't want detention' 'UUUHHHHH'. We went to our next class.

Time skip to lunch

Magnus and Alec were already sitting down at a table in the corner. Simon and Izzy were paying for their food when Derek and his group of pervs came up behind Izzy they started touching her hair and she gave them the death glare, but Derek being the top perv smacked her ass. So she was trying to hold back Simon and kill them at the same time. I decided to go help before Alec or Jace could see and really kill them. I went up helped Izzy with Simon then she smacked Derek across the face with a very satisfying 'clap' noise. They walked away with their heads down knowing that Izzy was not to be messed with.

They went to go sit down with the rest of them. When I sat next to Jace I saw someone was walking over from the corner of my eye. I noticed her long blonde hair. Sarah. Oh great. She tapped Jace on the shoulder. 'Hey blondie' Sarah started twirling her hair around her finger. Oh god she is flirting…. 'what's your name again … Johnathan… that's a funny nickname 'Jace' most people go with Jon or Nat but I've never heard Jace before, anyhow my name is Sarah' she was still twirling he hair ' Pleasure' Jace said not looking at her ' what a gentleman' Sarah said fanning herself with her hand. ' Now off you go' Jace said with a smirk on his face ' now now play nice, you know you can fit in here really quickly with me as a friend let's say for now' Sarah said . I started getting really upset I looked down at my hands. She always breaks couples up to get with the guy and now she is doing it with Jace this is so frustrating. 'No I'm not interested' Jace said looking her straight in the eye. 'Well you are single aren't you?' what she knows I'm with Jace. 'Nope' Jace said popping the 'p'. 'I don't see anyone up to your standards other than me 'Sarah said really confident. Jace looked at me and took my hand and kissed it 'I do 'he said smiling at me. That smile and those eyes gave me shivers down my spine and butterfly's in my belly. 'Who Clary? Hardly is she a…nobody' Sarah said as a last attempt.' She is a raggedly Anne slash curly sue all mixed into a tiny scared girl who is a slut 'this set Jace off 'well ill have you know that Clary has gone through more stuff in one year that you will in your mundane life and threw it all she has saved, loved, faught, concurred and she was strong brave and absolutely drop dead gorgeous threw every bit so yes she is was above my standards and I am so lucky to get to call her mine. So I suggest you leave or I swear on the angle...' 'Jace I think she gets the point' Alec said trying to calm Jace down. Sarah looked at me then turned around and left. 'I love you so much' I told Jace and kissed his cheek. 'I love you more 'he said with so much emotion in his eyes I almost swooned. Jace seeing me trying hard not to he laughed a laugh I love I thought that his laughs would change in the emotions and boy was it different now it was so happy not his smirking, snickering one he puts on for show but one that said he was happy. 'What's so funny' I asked resting my chin on his shoulder. 'Your face when you are thinking…' 'And?' I said with a mock hurt face 'oh nothing, let's go get ready for pe' he said to everyone. 'Why we have lots of time and they give you time to change anyway. So there is no need. 'I said really confused. 'Don't we have to do anything other than get changed' he said a little sad 'nope nothing' 'BORING' Alec, Izzy and Jace said at the same time. Everyone burst out laughing. ' Well my Physical Education clothes needed to be bedazzled so I am glad I don't have to do anything … hooo imagine a diamond falling off, what a scandal. 'Magnus said looking at the diamond covered cuffs of his shirt. They were silent until the bell rang. 'Lego peps' Simon said getting up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(In the dressing rooms)

Clary and Izzy had both brought running gear. Black per usual. Clary had gotten very used to training over the last few months. She was able to keep up and pass out most of the shadowhunters now. Thanks to Jace's teaching she was very good. So PE will be a walk in the park. ''Clar you ready '' Izzy said. She didn't like all the Questions asked by all the nosey girls around her. '' yeah lets go'' Clary replied.

When they came out of the girls changing rooms. Jace and Simon crept up behind them, grabbed them and screamed ''BOO'' in unison. Clary and Izzy's shadow hunter's kicked in. They floored both their boys. The girls looked at their Boys and gave each-other a high-five and walked off leaving the boys still on the floor moaning in pain.

''Clar give them the walk we practiced'' Izzy whispered into Clary's ear. The walk was just one of Izzy's many was to teasing the boys. They walked off over to the rest of the group. The boys had finally caught up to them. Jace ran up and hugged Clary from behind pinning down her hands ''you are such a tease'' he whispered into her ear '' you are welcome''.

''Attention class, I'm Mr Mulligan today we will be doing self-defence, but first we must put ye into levels of skill'' The teacher said. He was a young man, fit and happy kind of person. ''right everyone the test is set in pairs boys with boys, girls with girls got it good''

'' so what ye have to do is run to the 25m mark then do this obstacle here on the right, then the tyres'' Mr Mulligan instructed. Everyone started pairing off. Jace and Simon – they have become more friends now since Simon became Nephilim - , Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Clary. For everyone other than Magnus this was barely a warm up. Although they knew for everyone else it was a bit hard. Mr Mulligan walked over to them.

''Hey I heard ye do combat training. I am a combat trainer myself so I would love to see ye in action later'' Mr Mulligan said. ''Sure no bother'' Jace said with his famous smirk. ''I was wondering if we can go first in this little test?'' he asked. '' Sure… Jace is it?'' ''yeah'' with that Mr Mulligan excused himself and left to go to another group

It was Alec and Jace's turn to go. The teacher blew the whistle and even without runes they were faster than normal humans. They flew though the run did the obstacle laugh and were talking during the tyres. They got it done in less than half of the average time limit, they went easy so they didn't look so unrealistic, but that plan didn't work out. The whole class and the teacher stood there with their jaws on the ground. Jace saw this as an opportunity to saw ''you know if ye leave yere mouths open like that ye will catch flies'' he learned this from Clary '' what are ye military family or something'' the teacher asked looking dumbstruck. '' I guess you can say that.'' Alec answered, putting a hand threw his hair. '' Alright… next!'' the teacher called.

Next was Simon and Magnus. Simon did a good job no faults but not as fast as Alec and Jace. While Magnus used his magic to do most of the work so he kept up with Simon. ''Next!''

Clary and Izzy went up to the start line, when a chorus of wolf holes and whistling was made from a bunch of guys. Jace and Alec looked ready to kill when Simon had to tell them that happens all the time ''Nice view'' some guy said looking at their asses. Now Jace really did look like he was going to kill someone. When Clary and Izzy where done ''Clary what happened to you in that year?'' Mick asked –if ye don't remember him he is the jock that was in Clary's group in English-. Clary just smiled and sat down next to Jace.

When everyone in the class was done and set off into difficulty levels Magnus made so excuse to leave to the teacher and left. Apparently one of the diamonds form his top came off. The teacher made standard moves for the class to do. The first one was if you were being mugged. He asked for volunteers. No one asked so he picked Alec and Izzy ''Alec pretend you are the mugger and you are trying to get her phone Isabelle you fight back okay'' the teacher said. ''Grand'' Alec and Izzy said in unison. Izzy pretended to walk down the street and Alec came up behind and grabbed her hand shouting '' give me your phone''. Izzy didn't say anything in return just turned gave Alec a dig into the stomach. Alec quickly made the next move by pinning her arm behind her back. Izzy flipped Alec over her shoulder and was about to attack again when the teacher blew the whistle. '' okay I think they get the idea … thanks and well done'' .the next exercise was rape. Still no volunteers. He picked Derek (Cause he is definitely a PERFECT candidate) and Clary. The teacher instructed clary to lie down on her back but Jace wasn't letting go of her hand. He kept thinking of what happened with Sebastian '' Sir I think you can find another girl for this '' Jace said obviously annoyed. ''Jace its fine'' Clary tried to reassure him. He finally let go and she lay down on her back and Derek hovered over her ''Clary just fight back'' Mr Mulligan said. ''Go''. Derek went to pull at her top but she slid out from under her using her shoulder and hips to push him back onto the floor, and when he was underneath her she got up and ran a small but then walked back to sit down next to Jace. He had a very proud look on his face '' I never thought you that '' he pulled her into his lap ''Izzy did''

''Okay so everyone go practice those for the rest of the class if ye have any questions just come ask me I'll be up in the judges box I have paper work to do'' The teacher left for the Judges box. He put on the Music before he left.

'' Izzy do you want to try some sparring with me'' Clary asked getting out of Jace's lap and over to her best friend '' ya sure but can we do a few sit ups and stuff like that first'' Izzy said. '' sure lets go over to the mats'' Clary said pointing over to the 4 gym mats over near the corner. They walked over to the mats and stated there abs workout.

Clary noticed the boys doing criss-cross working. With was more for the benefit of Simon who was still learning. Out of the corner of Clary's eye she could see Derek and 4 other guys coming towards them. ''Izzy pervs at 3 O' clock'' Clary tapped Izzy on the shoulder

''Lovely ladies do ye want help'' Derek asked coming towards them eyeing them up and down

''NO!'' Izzy and Clary said in unison.

'' I think you do'' he said kneeling down next to Clary.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/n I have all chapters up to 10 planned out written in a copy so now I need to type them and post. Thanks everyone who reviewed and a few people keep asking why 'ye instead of you' I did that because most of the time I said that was when they are talking and it is a slang over hear in Ireland you can't really have a sentence with my friends without hearing 'ye' so sorry….Thanks again for the reviews.

(Previously)

 _Clary noticed the boys doing criss-cross working. With was more for the benefit of Simon who was still learning. Out of the corner of Clary's eye she could see Derek and 4 other guys coming towards them. ''Izzy pervs at 3 O' clock'' Clary tapped Izzy on the shoulder_

'' _Lovely ladies do ye want help'' Derek asked coming towards them eyeing them up and down_

'' _NO!'' Izzy and Clary said in unison._

'' _I think you do'' he said kneeling down next to Clary_

(Present)

He placed a hand on her shoulder and ankle. She quickly spun out of his grip and stood up. Izzy did the same

''What do you think you are doing?'' Izzy spat.

''Only helping'' He said standing up and stretching out his arms in defence

''I don't need your help'' Clary said in one of Jace's snarky tones. She loved how much Jace is rubbing off on her. Clary went to walk away when Derek smacked her ass.

''Damn you have gotten fine!'' He said looking at her ass. She slapped his face HARD. When she noticed something about his eyes but couldn't place it. In her loss of concentration he spun her around and started kissing her neck. Izzy was about to stop him when all the other guys walked in-front of her blocking her way and view.

CLARY'S POV

His arms where like an iron cage. Even with all my training I am still small and petit and Derek is two times my size. UUh I hate being small. I try to break out of his grip when I hear Jace. Thank the angels.

''GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!'' Jace looked ready to kill. Then Derek kissed my neck. I try to get away I just cant.

''Now why would I do that'' Derek said then he went back to my neck and bit down HARD.

''AHHH…. GET THE FUCK OFF ME'' I screamed. Jace advanced on Derek fast. He pulled me out of Derek's grip and punched Derek in the face with a loud 'crunch' noise. That got to hurt I thought. Jace pushed him to the floor when I heard Izzy call for me. I turned to see that we were the only people in the room. Where did everyone go? I didn't have long to see why she called me she was fighting the other 4 guys. I had to help Izzy but if I didn't stop Jace he will kill Derek. Crapp.

''Jace STOP NOW! He isn't worth it now common we have to help Izzy'' I ordered Jace got off a blood version of Derek. I went to go help Izzy but the 4 guys where surrounding me. What weren't they just over with Izzy? I didn't have long to think one of the guys reached for me. I used all the training I had and floored him and two other guys in one swift move. I heard Jace laugh then Izzy. What is going on why are they laughing? I turned around to see Izzy had Derek in a head lock. That explains a lot I thought. Then then just when I thought that was over I saw Derek's eyes. I still couldn't place why they looked so familiar.

'' What is going on here?'' Mr Mulligan said. Oh great. Better explain so Jace, Izzy and I don't get expelled.

'' Sir Derek was assaulting me, see look at my neck'' I tried to get the teacher to stop looking at Jace and Izzy. He didn't

'' Derek this is the 3rd complaint about you in the last week. Principal's now I trust you know where it is''

'' Like a 2nd home sir '' Derek said getting up and stalking out of the room.

'' Clary are you okay?'' Jace said coming over to me. He put his hands on my check and turned my head to the side to look at me neck. ''Angel… Clar you have 9 small indents on your neck'' I flinched out of his touch to put a hand to my neck. I felt 9 small dents in my neck and they hurt, cunt! I thought.

''Clary do you want to go to the nurse. Ill deal with Derek I'm sure Jace and Isabell can fill me in enough''

'' No I'm fine I just want to go to the bathroom and wash my neck''

'' Sure Isabell stay with clary if she feels light headed bring her straight to the nurse ''

'' why I didn't hurt my head''

''shock''

'' Trust me not much shocks any of use '' Jace said with a hint of sarcasm but it was the truth.

''okay I have to go to the office to deal with Derek, are you sure you are alright'' he said looking at me

''yes fine thanks Sir'' with that he left.

'' can one of ye draw an izrate on me please'' I asked I really didn't want a bruise on my neck.

''Ya sure'' Izzy got out her stele and drew a QUICK izrate on my neck.

''I swear if that teacher didn't come he would have been a punching bag for Jace'' Izzy said

'' he already was'' Jace said putting an arm around my waist. We walked out to get changed, not to Jace's liking to let go of me though.

IN THE CHANGING ROOM

'' you okay?'' Izzy asked

'' yeah fine I just hate being small I couldn't get him off'' I replied '' I couldn't get a mundane off of me''

'' Stop! You are bad ass Clary you kill demons for a living he was just some big blook who a perv was got it! Don't you dare thing this means you aren't a good fighter. Okay '' Izzy retorted

''thanks''

BACK AT THE INSTITUE

(No one's pov sorta)

Jace was on edge, why wouldn't he be earlier on today his girlfriend had been bitten and sexually was plotting ways to kill Derek with a variety of weapons when Clary walked in. She had a loss blue blouse on and a pair of jeans. Which gave her boobs and ass very good viewing area.

'' what are you staring at do I have something on my top'' She said looking at her top.

'' no I'm just staring at you. You know the things boyfriends do, gawk at their beautiful girlfriends''. Clary giggled.

''Wait girlfriends with ant's' should I be worried or ready to kill some other girl'' now it was Jace's turn to laugh.

''nope'' he said popping the 'p' and raising one eyebrow.

'' I can't do that'' Clary said in a matter-of-factly voice.

''What say nope''. She giggled at his stupidity

''No I can't raise only one eyebrow see...'' Clary made a ridiculous face trying to raise an eyebrow.

'' hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah'' Jace burst out laughing.

IN JACE'S ROOM

JACE'S POV

Clary had closed the door of my bedroom while I sat down on my bed.

''you done?'' Clary asked. I had no clue to what she meant

'' with what?'' she didn't reply just pointed to his book bag.'' Yeah got it all done in an hour with help from Marsye with the biography she insisted we stick to the cover stories. All 17 yrs. old like combat training you know the drill ….blady blady blah''

''Yeah she called me to remind me about cover stories '' clary said coming over I was about to kiss her when she pushed me down onto the bed. I was suppressed by her sudden outburst. She hoped up onto the bed and sat bust above my hips. I sat up and kissed her lips then her neck to where he bit her… ''I swear I'm going to kill him''

''Jace stop please. Please'' she said leaning back. I flung myself back against the pillows which pushed Clary a little further down my hips just above….. She gave me a small smile, and I suddenly needed a cold shower… (Anyone watch teen wolf and remembers stiles saying that) Clary bent down and kissed me and of course I kissed her back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we fought for dominance which we did all the time. After about 20 minutes of use making out and she teasing me. I had no top or jeans on just my black boxers and Clary was in her underwear; Black bra and red lace thong. We heard a knock on the door '' DEMONS central park be down in ten'' Izzy screamed…''UGGGGGHHHHH'' I _moaned_ not wanting to get of Clary '' Izzy talk about time's '' Clary yelled.

(No one's pov sort)

When they got to central park, Alec and Jace went right and Izzy and Clary went left behind the group of demons; 4 dell demons, they were almost done down to the last one and Alec shot an arrow threw its heart. '' job done'' Jace said putting an arm over her shoulder ''Takes''

''Sure'' Izzy answered for her

''I'm starved'' Alec added. Jace looked back to Clary's emerald eyes. She smiled and whipped off a piece of Inchor from his cheek. '' common Goldie locks'' she teased.

(In takes)

CLARY'S POV

They had been in there for barely a minute when Izzy had to go take a call. When she came back she ordered a small fries.

''who was on the phone is?'' I asked eating one of my own fries.

''Simon he is coming in a minute''

'' Why didn't he come hunt with use?''

'' something about training with Max I don't know really, but I have news'' Issy said looking around in her bag.

'' I swear if he is after getting you pregnant ill kill him'' Jace said causing Alec to chook on his coke.

''What you are pregnant?'' Alec screamed.

''No I'm not calm down. The news was that I got us an invite to a party being thrown by one of my friends from school''

''Cool when?'' I asked

'' Wait you actually want to go'' Jace said looking at me with a weird look.

''Yeah high school parties are usually good'' I said taking the flier from Izzy;

HALLOWEEN FREAK OUT

NIGHT BEFORE HALLOWEEN, IN PANDEMONIUM

''Is this is in a like 2 weeks how are we going to find a good enough costume'' I asked

'' I don't know''

'' let's go into the mall tomorrow''

''sure''


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A/N- I have put a few comm

CHAPTER 7

A/N- I have put a few comments in and an Irish saying so if ye ever want to say black full of people in Irish read to see how hahahaha

(Time-skip to day before the party)

IZZY'S POV

''Clary where are you'' I roared up the institute. I need to do mine and Clary's nails for the party.

''Coming what's up Iz? You sound like a banshee'' Clary said walking into the library.

'' I must work my magic. Give me your hands'' I ordered. She sat down on the couch next to me and willingly gave me her hand.

''okay who are you and what have you done to Clary?'' I teased

''I just know at this stage that there is no use to argue you always win'' Clary said with a smile.

''so what colour mate black or gold?''

'' Gold please''. After doing Clary's nails she said she would do mine for me. I didn't really want her doing a bad job so I had to go get nail polish remover just in case. That was stupid to think Clary is an artist and has worked with paints since she would hold a brush. She even did a small design on my ring fingers. We were quite for a little bit but I had to ask Clary this it was eating me not to.

'' Clar have you been to a high school party before?''

'' Yeah I have it was fun but I had a bit too much to drink so my mom noticed and she murdered me''

'' I can believe that''

'' I think she liked the fact that I had a hangover''

'' I've never had a hang-over. Is it bad?''

'' What hardly What about the time we went to pandemonium for Alec's birthday. You where pissed''

'' Nope I used an izrate before I fell asleep why didn't you that day?''

'' I didn't know they get rid of hang-overs why didn't anyone tell me?''

'' Jace tried to but I told him off I though you didn't want to cure it''

'' why wouldn't I?''

'' I thought you wanted the Mundie way'' we both started laughing.

'' what is it like having siblings, I mean I had Simon but it wasn't the same''

''Annoying but I wouldn't change it for the world''

'' I bet''

''Clary what is it like having no siblings''

'' Flat out boring ''

'' really''

'' yeah''

The conversation stopped there and we sat watching tv for an hour until Clary asked did I want to do a bit of training of course I did so we went got changed and went training.

'' what do you want to start with?'' I asked

'' I was hoping you would show me some moves to get away from pervs like Derek. He is coming tomorrow and he is still expelled from school so he has a grudge against me.''

'' YES! I love these moves they come in so handy''

''great!''

'' okay so turn around and I will try to smack your ass and when I'm done you have to grab my hand and twist it as hard as you can''

'' Sure'' I walked up tapped Clary's bum and she grabbed my hand HARD then twisted HARD.

'' okay you are good for that one''

'' Sorry''

''its fine now this one is you are dancing and someone gets to hands on'' she nodded. '' okay so you pretend you are dancing and then when I put my hands on your hips but this works for where ever they put their hands. You have to try to stand on both of my feet or if you can't get both kick the knee then elbow me, got it''

'' yeah''. We practiced 5 different exercises until Alec walked in and asked did we want to go hunt then after go to Magnus's for some game I hadn't heard of. We agreed and went to get ready.

''Clar I'll see you in the weapons room in 10 okay?''

''sure''

(In the weapons room)

JACE'S POV

I had been in the music room when Alec asked did I want to go hunt so of course I said yes.

'' Where are we hunting'' I asked Alec

'' Brooklyn warehouses there is a lot of activity there'' he answered. Then the girls walked in laughing with their arms linked. I hadn't seen Clary since this morning before Iz stole her.

'' hey babe'' I walked over to her and was about to kiss her when both Izzy and Clary started laughing and they ran over into one corner. I was dumbfounded that Clary didn't kiss me but she laughed in my face what is going on. Izzy walked back over with Clary they still had their arms linked.

'' Clary is mine'' Izzy teased. '' babe what weapons will we chose today''

'' Anything you want my darling'' Clary laughed. They strolled around the room like two Victorian ladies. I looked Alec and we exchanged confused looks.

'' well Clary we are going to Brooklyn tonight so you have to give directions is that okay?'' Alec asked.

'' no bother'' she gave me a small smile. She is such a tease it's not fair. I walked up behind them and picked Clary off the ground and swung her over my shoulder.

'' unhand me sir'' she joked

'' fear not young maiden I will save you from this beast'' I said turning to Izzy who gave me a glare of the century. She finally broke and started giggling.

'' oh no the beast has given you laughing gas I shall give you mouth to mouth'' I pulled he off my shoulder and kissed her. She was still laughing through the kiss. God she has the prettiest laugh.

'' And what am I Jace'' Izzy said giving me the death glare. I better make that up to her.

'' the lady in waiting'' I said. She scoffed

'' Alec where are we going'' Clary asked walking over to the table.

'' well you and Izzy are going to like this a lot I think it's a rave in an abandoned warehouse it's….''

'' No way in BRW they are best parties in Brooklyn'' Clary cut him off she was almost bouncing with excitement.

'' yeah and there is a lot of demon energy so ye both have to be bait'' Alec said pointing at the girls with a dagger.

'' come on Izzy we have to put on jeans...''

''What who are you and what have you done to my Clary?'' I asked she laughed and kissed me and ran out of the room with Izzy in hand.

'' Man she has you whipped'' Alec said in a weird voice….

(In BRW)

Clary's POV

Me and Simon has=d been trying to get into BRW parties for two years so when I called him and told him we all get to go well you can imagine what he was like. (He screamed down the phone like a total fan girl in my mind tell me what ye think he was like please) when we walked into the warehouse we could smell sweat, booze and demons.

'' there must be a lot of them if we can already smell them'' I said to Jace who was trying to pull me threw the mass of people (dubh lan de dhaoine is irish for Mass of people or Black full of people p.s you say it totally different to how its spelt)

'' yeah we have to find somewhere we can bring the demons when you get them '' he winked at me. I spotted a beer garden (I don't know do people have them other than Ireland it's like a place where people go outside to cool off but still be at the pub or to have a fag or cigarette please tell me if ye do)

'' what about there?'' I asked

''sure I'll get Alec and Simon you girls do your thing but remember be careful' 'he said and kissed my forehead.

''I will I promise''

I was dancing with this demon for a few minutes now. He smelled rank but if I didn't see past the glamour he would have looked handsome like a black haired version of Justin briber.

'' he baby do you want to get out of here'' he asked and started kissing my neck.

''Ino where we can go''

'' where'' I didn't reply just walked off towards the beer garden. Sure enough he followed me he grabbed my hand as we walked out into the beer garden. He pushed me up against the wall and he started kissing me quite aggressively then he whispered into my ear

''don't trust Der…' he was cut off by one of Alec's arrows going through his arm. He fell to the ground so I flung my seraph blade into his heart. I didn't really take much notice to what he said demons say a lot of stuff about trusting people mostly about not trusting themselves. Like they say 'you shouldn't have trusted me' on a daily basis so I didn't take much notice.

'' you okay'' Jace asked

'' yeah fine you?''

''You killed it even before I had a blade out so I'm fine just bored''

'' well there is like 5 more to come so you will have your fun I got to get back out there see Ya'' I kissed him and went to find my next victim.


	8. Chapter 8

**(FLASH-BACK)**

'' _you okay'' Jace asked_

'' _yeah fine you?''_

'' _You killed it even before I had a blade out so I'm fine just bored''_

'' _well there is like 5 more to come so you will have your fun I got to get back out there see Ya'' I kissed him and went to find my next victim_.

 **(END FLASH-BACK)**

 **Jace's pov**

I couldn't help but keep thinking of last night. Of how different Clary has become over everything with Valentine and Sebastian she has become stronger in so many ways. Me, Simon and Alec where ready to go to this ridiculous party. I think there was no need to go because we went to a party yesterday, well okay crashed it and we didn't do much party-ing the girls we the only ones to dance but that was with demons so …. But we were going to Pandemonium tonight and tomorrow it Halloween so we will be here again for hunting uhhhhgggg. I like the hunting part and seeing Clary in Izzy's clothes but seriously 3 nights. I want to see something Blue on Clary tonight I thought. I didn't realise I said it until Alec burst into fits of laughter.

'' You are weird Jace weird'' Alec said between laughs. I gave his the 'shut up look'. Alec quickly shut up.'' Right + go see what's taking them so long'' Alec said walking towards Izzy's room.

'' How is training going Si'' I asked. I am able to actually talk to Simon now before we would only argue ''Grand but Max is a mini you'' Simon started laughing. '' that's a good thing that means he is as good of a shadowhunter as me'' I said '' but that's not likely I mean I am part angel'' I didn't get to Finish what I was going to say because of sounds of very girls screams and a door being slammed. I and Simon ran to the sound. We found Alec running towards us. I tried to run past him only for him to grab me by the collar and we were face to face.

'' trust me on my parabatai rune you do not want to see the girls right now. I am scared for life right now okay?'' he said I was immediately intrigued but also scared Alec was never this worked up over the girls.

'' what is it Alec what happened?'' I asked.

'' Let's just say they were _dancing''_ he said then shivered. Okay this is bad but I am so interested I have to know more.

''What type of dancing Alec?''

'' I don't know what it's called Jace'' then the girls walked out of the room.

My jaw hit the floor. Clary was wearing a denim skinny jeans with white heels. She had a black leather Thingy covering her boobs it looked like a bikini but much sexier. Clary was blushing a deep red. Her make-up was a Smokey eye and a nude lip. I pulled her into a hug.

''there is nothing on this earth to compare to how amazing you look when you don't even try to look good now just Wow'' I leaned down to kiss her and she went to her tippy toes. Even with heels she saw still short. Our kiss was filled with love and compassion. Clary finally broke the kiss when she heard Izzy pretending to gag. Clary hid her face in my shoulder and I could fell the heart from her cheeks. I was still staring at her and her clothes, she noticed me.

''Stop'' she hid behind Magnus ''See I told you I look weird turn me back to little red riding hood please Magnus'' she pleaded.

'' And destroy mine and Izzy's masterpiece No but I will give you your cap back'' Magnus said and snapped his fingers. Clary stepped out behind Magnus with a long red cap with a hood. It went down to her knees.

'' Thanks Mags thanks'' Clary's voice was full of sarcasm

'' Come on we are going to be late to our first mundane high school party'' Izzy announced and walked out. Clary was still blushing she wrapped her arms around her torso. I laughed.

'' what's so funny'' she asked

'' the look on all the guys faces will say ' who is that and what has she done with Clary' so I have to keep you close tonight so no one will get any ideas''

'' what are you supposed to be anyway?'' she asked. I put a hand to my heart and looked hurt.

'' you you mean I don't look like a cop?'' I pretended to cry.

'' you don't have hand cuffs or a hat you just have black on''

'' but I'm a undercover cop''

''oh right I see'' she said very sarcastically.

CLARYS POV

The house was packed. A dj was sat up in the corner. He was playing the Mash up of monster and demons by im5. I love this getting Jace to dance to this.

'' come on let's dance'' I said taking Jace's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

'' took the words straight out of my mouth'' Izzy said grabbing Simon.

'' well I can't deny my lady'' Jace leand down and kissed me.

'' Jace we are missing the song''

''ugh'' we went to the center of the room. We started dancing, then grinding, then making out and then all 3 at once. Which was a lot of fun until, someone pulled my hair.

'' oww'' I said. Jace pulled back. Shit! He thinks he hurt me.

''What?'' he looks at me a bit dazed from the kissing.

'' someone pulled my hair''

'' who''

''who cares''

'' do you want a drink?''

''Ya sure''

'' back in a second'' he said a headed to find the kitchen. I walked over to one of the couches. They changed the song to Shawn Mendes 'stiches'. Just then someone tapped my shoulder.

''hey baby'' Derek said sitting down next to me. I stood up and tried to walk away from him but he held my wrist. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I shoved him off and smacked him. I'm going to kill him.

'' what's wrong lover boy isn't here to stop you is he?'' he said with a wicked.

'' ahhhh go fuck yourself''

'' now now be nice do you know what I heard…. I heard that he dumped you to go out with Sarah and I saw them kiss less than one minute ago. How does that make you feel''

'' bored'' I walked off. But he followed me.

''I have a picture to prove it''

'' I don't want to see'' I was so pissed of I needed something to take my mind off this before I hurt Derek. I picked up a red beer cup on the table but before I could take a sip Derek took it looked in it and handed it back to me. I downed it and stormed off to find Jace. While I was walking I felt dizzy then I remember falling then everything going black.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

JACE'S POV

I went back to find Clary. She wasn't there. I walked up to a group that was near to ask them did they see where she went.

'' hiya have ye by any chance seen Clary or what way she went''

''I saw Derek kiss her then she gave him a right smack across the face'' a short girl said. I was ready to kill Derek he kissed her, but she hit him that's my Clary. '' she walked off that way'' she pointed to the kitchen ''looking very tipsey'' but she hasn't had a drink yet what?

'' Thanks'' I said and walked off to where I was directed. I saw a lock of Clary's fiery red hair going behind a door upstairs. Why is Clary up here? I walked up and then I heard Derek's voice

''if only you weren't with Jace, then I wouldn't have had to spiked your drink'' he said. I burst through the door. To find an unconscious Clary on the bed with Derek kissing her stomach. I felt bile rise up in my throat. She had enough of men touching her when she didn't want it or couldn't stop it with Sebastian now with this low life of a mundane…. I snapped I grabbed Derek by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

'' How dare you drug her and then what where you going to do if I hadn't come in huh?'' I said strangling him, before he could answer I knocked him out and when he fell to the floor I kicked him for good measure. '' you stay the fuck away from Clary''.

''Jace'' I heard clay's voice I sprung around to see her sitting up looking around her then to Derek then me then back to Derek '' what happened?''

'' he drugged you the brought you up here and when I came in he was ….. Kissing you and well I sort of bait the living day lights out of him'' I said as I pulled her into a bear hug.

'' Can we go home please'' she asked. To be honest there was nothing I wanted to do more.

''Sure lets go find the others'' she tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed. '' WOOWW'' she said Grabbing her side and her head. ''my head'' I got out my stele and drew a few-okay maybe like 8- izrate on her. '' thanks Jace for everything. I love you '' she said looking into my eyes. They were so beautiful emerald green eyes of hers I got a bit lost in them. '' I love you too''

When Clary was fit to walk again we went on a search to find the rest of our gang.

MAGNUS'S POV

Me and my sexy shadowhunter where sitting in this room with a lot of other people in it. It wasn't much of a room it was the size of one my shoe closets. I looked over at Alec and noticed he was staring into oblivion. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek he was surprised to say the least. I couldn't help but smile he could be so god damn cute. I kissed him again on the jaw then I slowly travelled to his lips but I didn't kiss him I hovered just an inch away from his lips. I didn't get a chance what I was going to say- hech I totally forgot about it- because Alec kissed me with so much passion. I wished we were somewhere in private right now. I could think of many ways to get us in private with a flic of my wrist, half of them Alec wouldn't be able to cope with (poor human bodies) and the other half all the mundies would go out of there mines seeing two people vanish into thin air.

When Alec pulled out for air I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see a very nervous Jace – yes nervous – but when I saw Clary I could see why she looked as if she was dying. I felt Alec tense beside me. I could smell Clary from here one of my many warlock talents. She was drugged. I felt the need to protect Clary. I have watched her grow up since she was borne even if she can't remember. I turned to Jace. With a powerful look.

'' you drugged her!'' I accused. I earned some stares from people around but I ignored them.

'' No I didn't that PERV Derek did. I need to get her out of here. Come on let's find Sizy'' he said turning around. Wait did he Just say Sizy

'' did you just say Sizy?'' Alec beat me to the Question. Jace just smiled and put an arm around Clary's waist. She seemed to appreciate it as if it was hard to stand up on her own.

'' Yeah I did some mundane told me this thing called ships where you take two peoples names and put them together to make a ship name. For example you and Alec are Malec and I and Clary are Clace. So Izzy and Simon are Sizy. Do you get it?'' Jace said looking proud. I, Alec and Clary exchanged a look that said 'he has lost it'.

'' Can we just go find them please'' Clary said rather weakly. I couldn't help but pity her.

'' Sure I bet they are dancing'' I said walking towards the door. Sure enough we found them Dancing – okay it was grinding- to the song 'work' by Rihanna. I felt Alec tense. I knew he was going to go over to them and almost murder Simon. I gave Jace a look and thank the heavens he understood it. He went over to the two and soon enough Izzy was over next to Clary asking her Questions and giving death threats to Derek.

'' Good we can go, Alec and I will Call the cab'' I said and we all walked out of the house. When the cab finally pulled up. We all filled in.

''So how was everyone's first high school party?'' Izzy asked. There was a chorus of 'uhhh's and 'nooo'. I could help but laugh.

JACE'S POV

I was looking at Clary. I didn't take my eyes off her since I found her in that bedroom…. It's my fault I shouldn't have left her alone if I was with her Derek wouldn't have gotten at her. She laid her head on my shoulder. I could see her eyes drooping. Soon enough she fell asleep. I watched as her chest rose and fell to a steady rhythm. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. She looked so peaceful. My beautiful angel. We pulled up to the institute and the second the van stopped clary was awake. Curse her light sleep. I helped her out of the van but she insisted that she felt okay now. I guess the izrate took effect, but I wasn't letting her out of my reach I kept my arm around her waist. I felt like her body was made for my hands they always fit to her. We were about to walk off to our separate bedrooms when Marsye and Jocelyn walking towards us.

''mom why are ye still up'' Alec asked

'' Will ye all follow us to the library after ye have gotten changed. We need to talk about a new mission'' Marsye said with her serious tone. I gave Alec the look that we have shared every time we know Mom means business.

I and Clary walked up to our bedroom to get changed. When she bent down to untie her shoe I couldn't help but look at her butt it was right in front of my face. ANGEL. She was hot. That's an under-statement. When she stood back up. She went to untie the straps of the bra thingy she was wearing. She was struggling so me being the gentleman I am I walked up behind her. Pushed her hair out of the way and untied the first strap then placed a small kiss on her shoulder. She shivered and giggled, I forgot she was ticklish. I undid the second strap and right before the top half of her was fully exposed she held the fabric up and tossed a top over her head. Something I've noticed her doing when she didn't want the expose herself or teasing me I can tell now that she is teasing. I tossed off my shirt and put on a lose fitting jumper and lose jeans. While Clary tugged off her skinny jeans and threw on a pair of black leggings.

When we walked into the library I noticed everyone was there most likely waiting for us. Oopps.

'' Alright everyone listen up'' Marsye said '' we have gotten word from the Clave that there is a pack of greater demon in Ireland. The Clace has sent two groups of their best fighters to deal with it and one of those groups are ye. So ye need to pack you are all leaving at 12pm tomorrow''

 **A/N- okay guys so I have some news this is the turning point of this story. I have a few new characters up my sleeve and not all are good…. I have used a few of my friend's names because I was inspired by them drastically! I used my own name aswell but this character coming up is nothing like me I just needed a name…. I'm sorry for the bit of a wait for the chapter my horse is very sick.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

(CLARY'S POV)

After Marsye left. The whole room went silent only the crackle of the fire that was burning out to fill the room. We weren't upset. Well I wasn't. Just a little bit confused. Since when did greater demons travel in packs? And since when are we one of the Clave's best group of fighters? Okay fair enough Jace. But still.

Marsye said we would be on this mission with the 'Golden Fighters'. She went into this long speech about them but only certain thing stuck into my head;

A group of 4, 17 years old, 2 girls they're parabatai and 2 boys they are also parabatai. Got the name 'Golden Fighters' because they have killed (as a team) 12 greater demons. Have been living in Ireland their whole lives. BLADY BLADY BLAH more stuff about where we will be staying which is just the Irish institute. They have all won medals and titles mostly for bravery and sacrifice.

Jace shifted beside me and brought me out of my thoughts. Jace was smiling down at me with one of those smirks. The ones that meant he was up to no good. I gave him the look that means 'don't try anything'. Jace picked up on my loo and laughed. It was one of my favourite sounds. When he laughed it transformed his face, every inch of it looked happy.

'' do you wanna go down tha pubs for a kegg'' he said in a surprisingly good accent.

'' don't be racist'' I said hitting him in the shoulder playfully. A mock hurt expression slapped his face.

'' you are gonna pay for that, Fray'' he said grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. All I did was laugh. Jace was about to leave threw the doors when I heard Izzy laugh

'' ye go at it like rabbits'' she laughed. That caused me to blush a deep red shade.

TIME SKIP TO 12 NEXT DAY

JACE'S POV

I watched as clary drew the rune for portal. She draws every rune with such certainty. I couldn't help but think of the first time she drew a Rune on the ship with Valentine. 'Open'. It was so simple but it saved us. She has created so many new runes since then. Once she created a new rune every day for 8 days in a row. My favourite rune she has made is 'truth' it has helped the Clave loads with interrogations and missions.

When Clary was done she walked over to me with a sweet smile. Her curls where bouncing around her shoulders like a halo. She always is an angel to me. But now she looks like one. I couldn't help but think of last night. I was about to say something _extremely_ sweet but Izzy span her away from me and over near to door of the library. I couldn't hear much but I did hear a small bit; '' what… What… that's so sweet…. No way'' very confusing I know. Both girls came back with wicked grins on their faces.

'' I'm getting the rest of them so we can leave'' Izzy said excusing herself. After she left I leaned down to Clary's ear.

'' Last night was fun'' I teased. She instantly blushed.

'' Careful'' she said pointing a finger at my chest the pocking it.

Just then everyone came in with all their luggage. We said our goodbyes to everyone over breakfast so there was no one other than us; Clary, myself, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy.

'' We all ready?'' Simon asked.

''Yep ye go through first ill close up'' Magnus said twirling his hand. Izzy and Simon went through first holding hands. Then Alec. I squeezed Clary's hand and we went through together aswell. The feeling of going through a portal is strange. It feels like you are tacked apart bit by bit and remade. As I said strange. Even through the years I haven't fully gotten over that feeling. I have learned how to stop falling over when I land. It's a secret though if I told you I would have to kill you. Quite literally with different sorts of weapons.

IN IRELAND

CLARY'S POV

When my feet hit the floor once again I was about to fall only to be held up by Jace. I smiled up at him. He returned it with a smirk. I looked around I was standing in a smaller version of the New York institutes library. Nothing is different same desks same shelves but the room is smaller. I see Izzy, Simon and Alec talking to a young man. He looked our age. He was a dirty blonde with bright Blue eyes, his eyelashes were very noticeable they are dark black which is unusual considering he is blonde. He looked about 5'5 in height. But made up for it in muscle it was everywhere. When he turned to us I noticed a scar along the side of his neck.

''Hey, I'm Calum O'Neil'' he said He had a lovely Irish accent extending his hand to me. I shook it.

'' I'm Clarissa Fairchild''

''Hello'' he smiled. Then turned a small bit to face Jace. He extended his hand once again.

'' I'm Jace Herondale'' Jace said while he shook his hand. Calum was a very sweet and polite person.

'' I hope ye have prepared for the rest of the gang they are crazy'' he said with a bit of a laugh and headed towards the door. We all followed including Magnus who showed up. Right before Calum went out into the hall he stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled and was in a hug from a small girl probably 5'3. She had Black hair, with layers. It ended just below her shoulder blades. She had brownie-green eyes. She looked strong. She was curvy but very skinny. In the top she was wearing you could she her parabatai rune on her collarbone.

'' Everyone this is my girlfriend, Ella Beecher''

'' Hiya everyone'' She **said** with an equally beautiful accent. She seems shy the way she held herself. Everyone introduced themselves and we continued walking down the hall. I could tell where we are going. Everything is the same as New York.

'' Let's go meet everyone'' Ella said opening the training room door.

 **A/N- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I have been working on this for ages but it isn't what I wanted it to be: (**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Laura (my-username-is-better) and Aoife.**

 **There isn't much I have to say other than I really miss reviews I haven't gotten any in ages and it's very discouraging when I write. Please Please I need it !**

 **XXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

(NO ONES POV)

Ella had opened the door to the training room. They all walked inside. There was a set of laughter over near the west side. When they looked over they saw two people making out. The guy was tall about 6 foot he had dark hair. He wasn't wearing a top, and you could see his _vey_ toned stomach. The girl had light brown hair and was in a beautiful French plait. She was wearing a bright orange work out top that said 'you can't catch me' on it. She was the first to notice they weren't alone. She let out a small gasp and broke away from the kiss. She hid herself behind the guy a small bit. Her face turning a deep shade of red.

'' hey guys, these are the people going to help us with the greater demons'' Ella said walking over to the girl and whispered something in her ear. They both gave a small giggle.

'' this is Aoife Murphy and Joe O' Callahan. Our parabatai's'' Calum said. He walked over to the table that had a variety of weapons on it.

'' Hiya'' Aoife said. They all said there greetings.

''HELLO…ELLA…..HELP….IM STUCK'' screamed a voice from the roof. There was a young girl up in the rafters.

''seriously Molly again'' Ella said with a pissed off tone.

'' ugghh this is the 3rd time this week'' Aoife said throwing Ella some rope.

'' who's Molly?'' Jace said with a smirk looking up at the damsel in destress, but Ella and Aoife where roping each other up to have heard him. Jace asked again.

''My sister or aka pain in Mo Hon'' Ella said speaking the last part in Irish.

'' what does that mean?'' Simon asked. Ella and Aoife where already half way the beams by now. Calum gave a small laugh.

''it means 'my ass' just a little less rude'' Joe answered putting back on his top.

'' I have a feeling ye aren't very rude people'' Magnus said looking at his multi-coloured nails.

'' the girls aren't usually, but they are just shy around new people. Wait a few days they will settle around you'' Calum said looking up at the girls.

'' HA caught!'' Joe joked.

'' What?'' Izzy asked.

'' I caught him staring at Ella's ass'' Joe said mocking Calum.

'' Shut it how would you have seen unless you looked at Aoife hooo'' Calum defended himself. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly there was a 'thump' noise. Followed by a scream. Then another but much louder 'thump'. When they located the reasons behind the noises they saw Ella and Aoife walking back over to their boyfriend's sides. They were followed closely behind a young girl. She had frizzy mousey-brown hair. She was rubbing off her clothes. Ella and Aoife must have landed at the same time and Molly fell.

'' everyone this is my sister Molly Beecher'' Ella said pointing at her sister. The girl- Molly- couldn't have been any older than 11 years old. She gave everyone a sweet smile.

Suddenly the room burst open. A hurricane of colour paraded into the room.

''I have dressed for training so why isn't anyone training me already-'' the girl –obviously a warlock- had pink eyes she cut herself off looking at Magnus.

'' Laura Holland darling. Come here'' Magnus said hugging the girl-Laura.

''Magnus Bane I didn't know you were visiting my amazing self'' Laura said. Her eyes changed from pink to light blue.

''I wasn't although I have heard about you and James and I thought I needed to come but none the less that isn't why I am showing you my presence. This also isn't why I am here but I would love for you to meet my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood the one from my letters'' Magnus said interlocking his fingers with Alec's.

'' Hello'' Alec said with a blush on his face.

''Alexander I have heard so much about you from my brother he truly loves you. I have seen him love before but the way he feels about you is truly … spectacular'' Laura said with her eyes turning back pink.

'' What you have a sister?'' Izzy, Clary and Jace said at the same time.

''not technically. She is 25 years younger than me. I showed her that she is a warlock. We ran away to Germany together... we might as well be family'' Magnus said.

'' Remember Egypt…. I still blame the camel-'' Laura was cut off by Magnus.

'' You promised never to speak of it'' Magnus snapped.

'' OKAY yuzu''

(CLARY'S POV)

''Come on lets show ye yere rooms'' Aoife said walking towards the door. She seems very shy. Just like Ella. They walked down the very familiar institute halls. Everything is the same as New York. We walked down the hallway, which in New York would have led to Jace and I's room.

'' okay everyone pick a room on this hallway then go back to the training room '' Calum said. Jace and I ran to the same room we are used to. The inside was much different from ours in New York.

The bed had red covers with Black pillows. Lots of different furniture was in there, but it was still nice. I threw my bags in the corner and flung myself down onto the bed.

'' I think we should have some fun in this new bed tonight'' Jace said with a wicked grin. I laughed.

''what do you think of everyone they all seem nice'' I said fixing my hair. '' the girls are very polite and shy''

'' yeah maybe it's an Irish thing. The guys are sound to be fair'' he said lying on the bed. I curled up next to him.

'' yeah…. Come on let's get ready for training'' I got up and opened one of my many bags- Izzy packed so anything could be in here- I picked out a black v neck and work out pants. I was going to change in front of Jace but I felt a bit self-conscious. I walked over to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror at my hair. OH MY ANGEL. It was all over the place. Stupid portals. I did my hair into a messy bun and changed. When I walked back out Jace was only wearing black tracksuit pants. I was lost looking at his _seriously toned_ stomach. Until I heard him laugh. Crap I'm caught red handed. I felt the blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks.

'' like what you see'' Jace said and tensed I almost died. ALMOST!

'' small bit'' I tried to knock his confidence down a peg or 12. Angel knows he needs it.

'' come on I know you loved it'' he said walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist. I snaked my hands up his body and around his neck, drawing him closer to me. We were barely an inch apart when '' come on love birds lets go '' Izzy screamed.

'' I am getting really annoyed with your timing Izzy'' Jace screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I need to say A HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Laura Holland (my-username-is-better) the real person Laura not the warlock… credits to Aoife (Aoife Murphyx) she helps me write this so thanks smurph xxx.**

 **There is going to be a shit tone of bonding going on for a few chapters so a lot of fluff (no smut I am against that sorry if you want to see it but I don't feel comfortable writing it not that I would every want to….no offence) and cutie stuff going on.**

 **I don't have a huge plan to where this is going but I know enough to keep me going for AGES.**

 **If you like horses you will like the upcoming chapter ;-)**

CHAPTER 12

(JACE'S POV)

IN THE TRAINING ROOM

I was sparing with Clary for a warm up when something green caught my eye. What green? In a training room? I turned around to see Laura holding a huge mirror. In the reflection she had green eyes. Okay then…..

I turned back around expecting to see Clary. No Clary. I did a full 360. Nope nowhere. Just then something – well someone – landed on my back.

'' Boo'' Clary kissed my ear and jumped off my back. '' I win 3-2''

''I let you win'' I actually didn't. She is getting really good just as good as me now. I think it's the angel blood.

''Sure you keep telling yourself that'' Clary was definitely getting more cheeky. I taught her well.

'' Hey, guys so we want to see what everyone's weaknesses and strengths today. And to get used to how everyone fights'' Joe said as all the other 'golden fighter's' followed him into the room.

'' sure what will we do?'' Izzy asked walking in holding hands with Simon.

'' I was thinking a little competition, Hand to hand, 1 on 1, No rules'' Ella said setting up weapons around the room. I couldn't help think I was going to win.

'' Fine with me. Who are the pairs?'' Clary asked while tying her shoe. I couldn't help but stare her ass looked huge when she did that. I nearly had to go take a cold shower. The effect this woman has on me is overwhelming.

''I get to pick'' Laura said eyeing everyone. '' Girls against boys. Ella and Jace. Aoife and Alec. Joe and Clary. Izzy and Calum'' she turned and was about to leave when.

''Wait what about me?'' Simon asked.

''I don't know not my problem. Magnus and I will be doing healing spells in the library if and when ye get hurt.'' With that said she left. Every time she mentioned Magnus her eyes change Blue. It must be with her moods that they change. Cheesy.

''Okay lets go first'' Aoife said getting into the defensive stance.

''I am not going easy on you'' Alec said getting into a similar stance.

''wouldn't dream of it'' and they were off. Alec made the first move. He swung for her head she blocked very quickly it went on striking and blocking for a few minutes. Until Aoife did a backflip over Alec she tried to kick his head in the air but Alec grabbed her leg in the air and pulled her down till she was underneath him.

''round one Alec'' Calum said walking up with Clary. I straight away got defensive I didn't want her hurt. They both flung at each other. Clary right before her could grab her bent down and he tripped over her. She got on top of him and pinned him. Right when we were going to call it Clary's, Joe flipped her over and under him. She is so small it's not fair sometimes.

''Joe wins round two'' Simon Called it. Izzy and Calum went up next, Izzy won. Ella and me.

I wasn't going to go easy on her, so I charged at her first but she swung around so fast I didn't even see her next thing you know I am on the Floor on my stomach one arm behind my back at a weird angle.

'' Ella won round 4'' Aoife said Ella got off and walked over to Calum he gave her a chaste kiss. She giggled her way out of it. All of the New York shadowhunters where in shock. Then Clary and Izzy burst out Laughing.

 **AFTER LUNCH TIME**

 **(CLARY'S POV)**

I was sitting in Jace's lap in the study but here it was more of a lounge. Everyone was here we were talking about silly Irish sayings that we will have to know going into school here. The Clave's rules still applied not that it mattered, apparently the pack of demons where using the teachers and students bodies. Brilliant. I was brought out of my thoughts by fits of Laughter. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

''What?'' I blushed.

''You never told us you are a leprechaun'' Izzy joked. I threw a pillow at her.

''I hate 'small' jokes'' I said catching her re-throw of the pillow.

'' but they are the perfect size for you'' Simon grinned. I gave him the death glare.

'' I have a brilliant Idea why don't we go to Bridestown tomorrow and show them around'' Aoife said smiling from her position across Joe. Her head was in his lap and legs over Ella's belly. Ella was in a similar position with her head in Calum's lap.

''Yeah I miss teddy so much'' Ella said

'' where are we going and why do you need a teddy'' Jace said pointing at Ella. I couldn't help but see how everyone was getting along, as if we have known each other for years. I thought about what we will be like when the plan is in action;

In school track them down, distract, isolate and kill.

'' Bridestown is a horse riding center where we own a few horses'' Joe said shifting a small bit. '' I don't know like the snow is pretty heavy out there'' he was right it is November and its already snowing and its freezing.

''So we have the jeep'' Ella said looking up at Calum. They seemed to talking with their eyes. Then Calum let out a weak sigh.

''Fine. I miss Smiki aswell''

'' Then it's settled then'' Joe gave a small moan.

I didn't really know how to feel about horses I mean the last time I was on one was when me and Jace where in Idris. It was fun. Okay now I really want to go.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

(NO ONES POV)

A/N- this is a filled chapter and it has a horses riding scene. Yahhhya. I love horses but since not everyone dose I tried to minimalize it. Sorry for not updating I didn't have Wi-Fi

'' I say we play our way of spin the bottle'' Simon suggests.

''Sure, but isn't everyone in relationships?'' Asks Calum.

''that's why we have our own version.'' Izzy said. ''It's just truth or dare where you spin the bottle to see who you ask'' She explained.

'' what are the rules?'' asked Aoife and Ella at the same time. Everyone laughed.

''if you don't do what you are told or don't answer you take off an item of clothing or take a shot of the askers choice'' Jace answered.

''I lost the last time'' Alec said to Magnus, he blushed at how loud he said it.

''AWWH are you scared?'' Jace teased.

''No'' Alec blushed even more.

''Okay, sounds like fun, but we are out of booze'' Calum said playing with strings of Ella's jumper. It was a light purple with '' I solemnly swear I am up to no good'' on it. Not all shadowhunters don't know about mundane fandoms.

''Not to fret I am sure I can fix that'' Magnus said and snapped his fingers. ALOT of alcohol appeared on the table.

''Mags you are a genius'' Laura said snapping her own fingers. Even more drink appeared.

''I am going first!'' Izzy squealed ''come on everyone in a circle'' she ordered as she picked up a mini bottle that was empty and as everyone sat down she span. It landed on Laura.

''Truth or Dare?''

''Truth''

''What happened with the camel?'' Magnus shot Izzy the death glare.

'' it bit Mags…. Somewhere and took off leaving him in the Nile stranded till I had to portal him back to our hut'' EVERYONE burst out laughing. Even Mags. When everyone cooled down Laura spun the bottle, it landed on Jace. He gave a cocky smirk and before she could ask he said….

''Dare''

''I dare you to let Clary put lipstick on your lips without her hands''

''Fine'' he answered.

''that's easy'' Clary got up from his side and went over to Izzy's purse and took out a deep maroon lipstick and applied it to her own lips.

''All I have to do is kiss him'' she did just that and when she pulled away there was indeed lipstick on his lips. He went to rub it off.

''don't you have to leave it on'' Alec said trying to hold in a laugh. Clary handed the bottle to Jace. It landed on Simon.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare''

'' I dare you to eat the left over food from Izzy's home-made dinner'' Jace said with an even more cocky smirk. Simon let out a sigh.

''fine''

''I will be back'' Izzy said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

''I will spin while I can'' Simon said picking up the bottle. Clary.

''truth or dare?''

''Truth''

''don't hate me fray. I wanna see his reaction. How many guys have you kissed and names'' Clary blushed almost the colour of her hair. Jace picked her up and sat her in his lap. Protective much.

''Jace, You, Paul…''Clary was cut off.

''Who the heck if Paul?'' asked Jace.

''He is the dude from Pandemonium, isn't he?'' Simon asked. Clary nodded. '' ye were always necking on''

''Simon shut it!'' Clary demanded.

''Fine, continue''

''Dylan and….. Sebastian'' everyone went silent.

''I thought I was your first kiss?'' Jace said kissing her head.

''Nope'' Simon said popping the 'p'. '' She was always getting dudes at Pandemonium'' Clary blushed even darker.

'' I have returned'' Izzy said walking into the room with a plate of green coloured things. Simon picked up a thing and took a bite. He instantly spat it out. He turned a green colour.

'' I am going to be sick'' he ran to the bathroom.

NEXT DAY

''let's go see the horses ye will be riding'' Joe said. Everyone got out of the warm jeep and into the cold snow.

'' why did it have to be Ireland? Why not Hawaii?'' Clary said as her teeth chattered. Jace put an arm around her waist. She leaned into his touch. They walked into the stables. It was surprisingly warm.

Ella made a 'click, click' noise and several horses heads popped out of stables. Calum walked over to the first horse.

'' hey Smiki'' he patted the horses neck.

'' hey missy, my cow'' Aoife said to the next horse. Everyone got paired with their horses;

Ella with Teddy a chestnut gelding.

Aoife with Holly a grey (white) mare.

Calum with Smiki a bay (brown) cob.

Jace with Josh a grey (white) gelding.

Clary with Flash a dark bay (brown) gelding.

Simon with Mr T a skewbald (brown and white) gelding.

Izzy with Yogi a dun (yellowy- brown with black main and tail) gelding.

Magnus with Alfie a white and chestnut cob.

Alec with a skewbald (brown and white) cob.

Laura with Maribelle a piebald (black and white) mare.

Joe with Rocco a dappled grey ( .ie/search?q=dapple+grey+horse&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjY14jWpcPLAhVGjg8KHfWDD84Q_AUIBigB#imgrc=UURlghFoj1Gr_M%3A ) gelding.

''okay so in there is the tack room.'' Ella said walking out of there with a light brown saddle and bridal. '' the names of yere horses is on their tack find it and go out to the arena. We will get up on the horses in there'' Everyone found the tack. With help from the Irish shadowhunters with the grooming and tacking up they all went into the arena.

The arena was indoors. It was huge. The side boards where red but a bit washed out. The floor was filled with sand. Everyone was fitted with riding hats and boots.

''okay so ye all have done some bit of riding before, right?'' They all nodded their heads. '' so ye all know how to get on'' Another bobbing of heads.

''okay let's get going'' Jace said mounting Josh very gracefully. Everyone followed suit.

'' just walk around and get a feeling for your horses. Then we will do a bit of jumping'' Ella said walking off around the oval shaped arena. After about 15 minutes of warming up Aoife said.

'' let's have a bit have a bit of fun'' Ella both picked up canter and headed for different jumps. They jumped them clear. Then Calum and Joe. Clary and Izzy. Magnus and Alec then Laura. Then finally Jace. They were 2 strides out when josh ducked out the side and bucked Jace off. He stud up….

'' I … am okay!'' he said raising one hand. After everyone did 2 hours of riding they called it a day and went back into the stables. After their Jobs where all done they went to go to the jeep.

''Bad news we are snowed in. looks like we are staying in the barn again'' everyone went into the barn.

'' so we have to go to school Monday?'' asked Simon sitting down on one of the bails with a blanket and pillow on them. Everyone did the same.

''yeah the pack of greater demons have inhabited people's bodies there'' Laura explained.

'' do we have any leads?'' Alec asked.

'' the Clave only said 2 students and 3 teachers'' said Aoife. Everyone talked each other to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 FLUFFF OVERLOAD

CHAPTER 14

 **A/N- I am sorry for the delay I didn't have Wi-Fi and then I had stuff to do…. Yeah so a bit of bad news….. I don't think anyone is reading lately** **… in the last 7 chapters I have only got 2 reviews and they were from my friends who help me write this…. So if you want me to continue on after this chapter review and tell me … read the A/N down the bottom for something really special … I can't put it in here it will ruin the fun …..**

(Joe's pov)

I woke up in the barn. Aoife was curled up next to me. I carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket- to check the time 1:27 am- trying to not wake her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. She has this tiny scar on her forehead and when she sleeps it seems to get even smaller. It's funny that that is the only scar I take notice of, I mean I am the one who put it there. I so bad about it, but all she did was laugh it off. We were training with new swords and my grip was not fitted and the blade fell from my hands and cut her. There was so much blood I really fainted. She laughed at me the whole time I don't know was it because she was dizzy from blood loss of that I was fussing so much. Either way I felt bad for doing it. I had never her a girl before that day. I didn't ever want to either. I was always taught to be a gentlemen.

A memory popped into my head. When Aoife and I were here last we went up to the roof and looked at the clouds. I want to see the stars with her now….. I placed a kiss on her check. She stirred but didn't wake. I kissed her lips I didn't pull away till I felt her kiss back.

''Hello that's a wake-up call I can get used to'' she whispered.

''I have an idea'' I whispered back.

''pray tell what is this master idea?'' she giggled

''the stars'' I replied. She looked confused, her nose squeezed up and eyebrows furrowed. I didn't explain more just got up and walked over towards the door. I felt her walking right behind me. I slipped my hand into hers. I can fell old runes and I bet she can feel mine. We climbed up the sidewall to the roof. The stars where beautiful. We sat in the same spot as last time. The edge with our legs dangling over. Aoife lay her head on my shoulder. She let out a sigh.

''Monday everything is going to change. Back in hunt mode.'' She said in a tone that was unreadable. She dose that when she is trying to not show what she really feels. Just one of the shadowhunter lessons you learn.

''Yeah I thought after the nest in Kerry (place in south Ireland) we wouldn't really see any greater demons. But at least this time we didn't find this mission on accident'' she laughed.

'' I love you'' she turned her face to me. These 3 words is all she ever has to saw and I can't think anymore.

''I love you more''

''I love you most''

(ALEC'S POV)

I was sitting with my back to a bail of straw with Mag's head in my lap. I couldn't help but smile at him all I wanted to do is stare at him. I saw Laura move around and come closer to me. She sat down across from me and my sleeping warlock. I have known Laura since me and Mags went to Italy. Although it was only a brief encounter she was with her boyfriend James. He is also a warlock. His mark was a raven's feather in his hair.

''hey'' Laura whispered. I nodded in return. She smiled at Mags. '' I have seen him in love before,'' a wave of jealousy went threw me but I pushed it away as fast as it came '' but you, you are something different altogether. He has never full given his heart. But it seems he has handed you it on a silver platter. I want what's best for him and you are definitely that.'' I didn't know how to answer I just leaned down and kissed Mag's check.

''Laura how did you and Mags meet?'' I whispered.

'' it was a long time ago…. We grew up in the same village. He was older and everyone shunned him because of his eyes. I became interested because I thought if he had different eyes aswell he might know what I was. And sure enough he did. He told me everything. I had come to his house once with him to get some herbs to practice my magic. When his father saw my eyes…. He attacked Magnus he kept yelling at him 'why did you curse this little girl'? I got so mad at him because I knew Mags didn't curse me. My magic took over me and I almost killed his father. After that we fled the village for over the seas. We went all over the world for 300 years then I met James and Mags said I needed to travel or settle without him but he would never be gone. So we wrote letters every 2 months.''

(SIMONS POV)

The sun was rising and I could feel Izzy's sleeping form starting to wake. I loved it when she is waking seeing how years of training kicks in. her body becomes aware of everything even before she wakes.

''Si you are staring its creepy'' she said looking up at me.

''I am not and anyway its romantic''

'' no it's creepy''

'' you have straw in your hair'' I teased.

''where?'' she sat bolt upright. I laughed a little too loud.

'' I am only messing''

''not funny''

''it truly was''

'' what time is it'' she asked. Just then Joe and Aoife walked in from outside.

'' 7:30 time to go the snow has melted'' Joe said. Aoife smiled like a maniac. I was just about to ask was she okay when she ran and jumped straight down on top of Ella.

''Get up El'' Aoife said. Ella woke with an unhappy face.

'' was jumping on my necessary?''

'' of course knowing you, you would have slept till 1 o clock'' Ella moaned.

'' and I would have let her'' Calum said pulling Ella back down onto him.

''No way, Joe little help'' Aoife smiled. Joe came over and grabbed Ella's legs. Her eyes shot wide open as he dragged her from Calum. Aoife grabbed her hands and the carried her outside. She put up a very good fight. But they threw her straight into the garden where the remainder of the snow was. Ella let out a small yelp as she got back up.

''okay I am up. I'm up'' She said with her teeth chattering.

 **A/N- I have to tell you that I am going to let you pick 3 of the greater demons…**

 **Review the name and person there body they will take over…..**

 **It's a chance for revenge on your enemies but they will never know….**

 **I am only picking the 3 best descriptions and ideas so please tell me I will of course give you credit unless you as me not to…..**


	15. ONLY AUTHORS NOTE BUT EXTREMELY IMPORTAN

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT_**

 ** _EXTREMELY IMPORTANT_**

 ** _i am really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for the delay in updateing. I have been away without my laptop :(_**

 ** _I have dome news and an offer. Okay so I have exams coming up and I won't be able to post regularly anymore so I have to find ways of doing this I cam..._**

 ** _A) put it on hiatus until after exams and I can post everything I have had time to write all at once._**

 ** _B) post whenever I can_**

 ** _c) or if no one reviews I will just end the story here..._**

 ** _Sorry but I need to know are people actually interested in my story anymore xxxx_**


End file.
